KRY In Amazone
by ReynaRena
Summary: Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh suju KRY jatuh di HUTAN AMAZONE! Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung berjuang melawan bahaya... Last chapter update
1. Chapter 1

**KRY In Amazone**

**Cast:Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and Yesung**

**Rated: K**

**Genre:Adventure,Humor**

**Disclaimer: FF murni buatan tangan dan pikiran author ^^ Dan mereka yang dipakai di alam cerita ini adalah milik mereka sendiri ok!.**

**Selamat membaca!**

Besok Super Junior KRY akan mengadakan konser di Indonesia, tepatnya malam nanti. #Author ngawur# Para member KRY, yaitu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung akan pergi dengan penerbangan pagi jurusan Indonesia , maka dari malam mereka sudah harus bersiap-siap.

"Baju siap, celana siap, jaket siap, sepatu… Eh! Sepatuku dimana?" gumam Ryeowook kemudian ia mencari keliling kamar. Berkali-kali ia mencari, sepatu miliknya tidak dapat ia temukan. Yesung yang sedang beres-beres melihat Ryeowook yang daritadi kebingungan.

"Ada apa Wookie?" tanya Yesung.

"Itu hyung, sepatuku hilang. Padahal sudah aku cari kemana-mana tapi gak ketemu" jawab Ryeowook murung.

"Mungkin saja kau lupa menaruhnya dimana. Coba saja kau tanyakan pada yang lain" Yesung memberi saran.

"Ide bagus, hyung memang pintar" puji Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung besar kepala walaupun kepalanya sudah besar. Ryeowook pun menghampiri member lainnya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Ada yang melihat sepatuku?" tanya Ryeowook, tetapi pertanyaannya tidak didengarkan. Semuanya asyik mengobrol.

"ADA YANG LIHAT SEPATUKU!" teriak Ryeowook yang membuat semua member kaget.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yang warna hitam terus ada tali putih" jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh, itu! Kemarin aku taruh di gudang" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke gudang.

"Hah? Gudang? Kok bisa?" tanya Ryeowook kaget karena sepatu yang baru saja dibelinya minggu lalu sudah berada di gudang yang kotor. #Soal gudang itu karangan Author#

"Habisnya pas kemarin aku jalan, kakiku kesandung sepatu itu. Karena aku kesal jadi kulempar saja ke gudang hehe" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa. Terpaksa Ryeowook harus pergi ke gudang untuk mendapatkan sepatu kesayangannya.

Kriett.. Pintu dibuka, banyak debu yang beterbangan keluar dari dalam gudang. Satu per satu anak tangga yang reot dituruni oleh Ryeowook.

"Dimana sih sepatunya?" gumam Ryeowook yang sedang mencari-cari sepatunya. "Mana gelap lagi!" gumamnya lagi. Segera ia mengabil senter yang ada didekatnya.

Pest! Senter menyala dan…

"Hantuuuuu!" jerit Ryeowook yang kaget karena melihat sosok berkepala besar.

"Ini aku Yesung! Masa ganteng begini dibilangin hantu sih!" protesnya.

"Habisnya hyung ngagetin sih! Kok hyung bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Karena kamu gak nongol-nongol makanya aku khawatir, tapi malah dibilangin hantu" jawab Yesung.

"Mian hyung hehe" Ryeowook meminta maaf.

"Gimana? Udah ketemu belum sepatunya?" tanya Yesung.

"Belum hyung, ini juga lagi cari" jawab Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu kubantu deh, sebagai hyung yang baik harus banyak membatu" kata Yesung.

"Gomawo hyung" Ryeowook tersenyum.

Sret sret sret, Ryeowook dan Yesung sibuk mencari di setiap sela-sela gudang. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menemukan sebuah buku.

"Apa ini?" gumam Ryeowook , kemudian ia melihat dengan seksama. "Buku?" gumamnya lagi, kemudian ia membaca judul buku tersebut "Adventure Of Amazone".

'aku bawa aja deh, lumayan buat baca kalau bosen pas di Indonesia nanti' pikirnya, kemudian ia memasukkan buku itu ke dalam kantong baju miliknya yang tergolong besar.

"Wookie, sepatumu udah ketemu nih!" teriak Yesung.

"Yaa!" jawab Ryeowook yang segera berlari ke arah Yesung dan mengabil sepatunya. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari gudang yang gelap dan kotor terebut.

Esoknya….

Pagi-pagi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap walaupun mata mereka bertiga masih menutup. Karena terburu-buru mereka tidak sempat mandi dang anti baju.

Di pesawat….

"Kira-kira perjalanan dari Korea ke Indonesia itu berapa lama ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yang pastinya lama, kita harus melewati Hutan amazone dulu" jawab Yesung. #Perhatian: kenyataannya tidak melewati hutan amazone!#

Perjalanan sudah berlalu 1 jam, ketiga member KRY tertidur pulas. Saat ini pesawat sedang melewati hutan amazone di bawahnya. Setelah mereka terbangun makanan sudah tersedia di meja tempat duduknya.

Ayam goreng, kimchi, nasi putih, dan jus jeruk menghiasi meja ketiganya. "Enak!" kata Yesung kelaperan karena dari tadi pagi belum makan. "Makannya pelan-pelan, nanti keselek loh…" kata Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

Tiba-tiba bau aneh tercium di hidung ketiganya. "Bau apa nih?" tanya Ryeowook. "Kaya…." Gumam Yesung. "KEBAKARAN!" jerit Yesung. Sayap pesawat bagian kiri mengeluarkan asap dan terbakar, sedangkan sayap kanan meledak.

SYUNG! Pesawat jatuh ke bawah. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" itulah teriakan terakhir yang terdengar. #Yang pastinya merdu#

"Nghh…"Ryeowook tersadar. Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih berpingsan ria di tanah.

Ryeowook yang tersadar membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "Nghhh..." Yesung dan Kyuhyun terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Apa nih! hijau semua?"seru Yesung.

"Ini hutan! Masa gak tau sih!" bentak Kyuhyun. #Baru sadar udah marah-marah-.-#

"Masa kita terdampar disini?" Yesung kaget.

"Tenang, cari dulu pak pilotnya" kata Ryeowook.

"PAK PILOT!" teriak ketiganya.

Ngek, Yesung menginjak sesuatu. "Apa ini?" tanya Yesung. "Gyaaaa, PAK PILOTTT!" jerit Ryeowook, ditemukan mayat pak pilot tergeletak di tanah.

"Jadi kita beneran terdampar disini?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Mungkin…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, barang-barang yang kita bawa kemana ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kayaknya hilang deh" jawab Yesung.

"Ayo kita jalan siapa tau nanti ketemu bantuan!" ajak Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri hutan dan tiba-tiba…

"Apa itu?" tanya Yesung. Terlihat seekor laba-laba raksasa di depan mereka dengan tampang sangar. Laba-laba itu mendekat.

"Lari!" teriak Kyuhyun, ketiganya pun hendak lari. Namun sayangnya muncul seekor laba-laba raksasa dari arah belakang dan samping mereka.

"Gimana nih?" tanya Yesung. "Masa kita mati disini, padahal ceritanya baru juga mulai" keluh Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Haaa!" Ryeowook mendapat ide dan segera mengeluarkan buku dari dalam kantong bajunya. "Coba kita lihat di buku ini, siapa tau ada cara mengalahkannya" usul Ryeowook. Ketiganya pun kalang kabut membolak-balikkan halaman di buku tersebut karena laba-laba raksasa semakin mendekat.

"Ini dia!" Kyuhyun menemukan halaman yang berisikan tentang laba-laba raksasa amazone.

Ryeowook membaca isi halaman tersebut. "Cara mengalahkannya adalah dengan membuat suara yang jelek dan kencang"

"Coba saja kita teriak!" usul Yesung. Ketiganya pun berteriak namun laba-laba malah semakin mendekat karena suara mereka yang tidak jelek, melainkan merdu.

"Kok malah makin deket sih? Gimana nih?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ketiganya panik.

"Aku ada ide!" jawab Yesung. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan HPnya dan memutar video Shindong saat mengorok.

NGROOOK! GROOOKKK! Rekaman suara diputar. Laba-laba yang mendengar rekaman itu pun pergi.

"Huft! Untung ada teknologi dan Shindong" kata Kyuhyun. Ketiganya pun lega.

"Iya iya" sahut Ryeowook. "EH! Tunggu kenapa kita gak telepon pake HP aja?" tanya Yesung.

"Bodoh! Mana ada sih signal di hutan begini!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Iya juga ya…" Yesung tersadar. Ketiganya pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sudah 1 jam mereka menyusuri hutan amazone dan mereka belum menemukan apa-apa. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh mereka menemukan sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam, saking dalamnya sampai-sampai bagian bawah jurang terlihat hitam.

"Jurangnya dalam banget!" kata Yesung.

"Gimana cara lewatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga pun celingak-celinguk.

"Itu! Ada batang pohon kayu!" seru Ryeowook yang menemukan sebatang kayu pohon raksasa yang membentuk jembatan.

"Kok kayak di film King Kong aja ya?" tanya Yesung.

Yesung dan Ryeowook pun bersiap-siap untuk menyebrang tetapi Kyuhyun menghentikan mereka.

"STOP!" perintahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Jangan nyebrang dulu! Tes dulu kedalamannya, biar nanti gak serem pas nyebrang!" usul Kyuhyun.

"Oh" jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil batu raksasa dan membuangnya ke dalam jurang.#Perasaan semuanya serba raksasa deh -.-#

Hyuuuu….. Batu terjatuh dan mereka menunggu bunyi dari batu tersebut, namun 15 menit telah berlalu dan tidak terdengar bunyi apa-apa.

"HIIII! Malah bikin takut tau!" marah Yesung.

"Ayo! Mendingan sekarang kita nyebrang aja!" kata Kyuhyun .

KRAK! Baru saja Kyuhyun menginjak, batang kayu tersebut sudah lapuk dan patah.

"HIII!" pekik Kyuhyun. Ketiganya pun terdiam…

"Coba aja cari di buku yang tadi kita pake buat ngalahin laba-laba sangar itu!" usul Yesung. Ryeowook mengeluarkan buku tersebut dan mencari halamannya.

"Lama amat!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ini juga lagi nyari!" marah Ryeowook.

"Sini aku aja yang cari!" Kyuhyun merebut buku yang dipegang Ryeowook namun sayang, buku tersebut terlempar ke jurang.

Syuuuuuuuuuuuu… Buku tersebut hilang.

"Tuh kan! Bukunya jadi hilang!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Lagian kan kamu yang rebut!" marah Ryeowook.

"Udahlah, cari cara sendiri aja!" Yesung memberi saran.

"KEPALA BESAR DIEM AJAH!" bentak keduanya bersamaan.

Hiks… Yesung meratapi nasibnya sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih bertengkar karena buku.

'Eh! Itu kan!' Yesung melihat sesuatu.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1nya, huft

Maaf jika banyak kekurangan atau kurang ada humornya :(

Soalnya Author agak bingung mau kayak gimana. Tapi untungnya masih ada ide hehe ;)

Thx bagi yang sudah mau berkunjung, ditunggu reviewnya ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-  
>'Eh! Itu kan!' Yesung melihat sesuatu.<p>

"Woi! Koper kita ketemu nih!" teriak Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berhenti bertengkar.

"MANA?" keduanya berbinar dan berlari ke arah Yesung.

BUAK! Yesung terlempar karena didorang oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Woi!" marah Yesung.

"Iya iya, maaf hyung" Ryeowook meminta maaf.

"Ayo kita buka kopernya" usul Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga pun membuka koper yang mereka temukan.

Srat… Di dalamnya mereka menemukan baju, celana, dan berbagai peralatan lainnya.

"Gimana caranya kita bisa lewat dengan barang-barang ini?" tanya Yesung.

Ting! Lampu di kepala Kyuhyun menyala.

"Aku ada ide!" seru Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil baju-baju milik Yesung.

"Mau diapain?" tanya Yesung. Yesung merasakan firasat buruk.

BRET! BRAT! NGRETTT! Kyuhyun merobek baju milik Yesung.

"TIDAKKKKK!" itulah jeritan terakhir Yesung.

10 menit kemudian…

"Tada! Jadi deh tali panjang dari sambungan baju Yesung hyung!" pamer Kyuhyun menyeringai evil. "Wah! Keren Kyu!" puji Ryeowook , disamping itu Yesung meratapi nasib karena baju mahalnya telah menjadi tali. # Parah banget Kyu -.-#

"Ayo coba kita lempar talinya!" usul Ryeowook.

SYUTTT… tali dilemparkan namun sayang, tidak cukup panjang. Kyuhyun pun merasakan firasat buruk.

BRET! BRAT! BRAT! Yesung merobek baju Kyuhyun mulai dari yang paling mahal.

"TIDAKKKK!" jeritan yang sama keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

10 menit kemudian….

"Tada! Jadilah tali super dari sambungan baju Kyuhyun yang MAHALLLL!" pamer Yesung. Yesung sengaja menonjolkan kata mahal untuk membalas Kyuhyun. "Wah keren hyung!" puji Ryeowook, sementara Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya karena baju-bajunya telah menjadi tali.

Setelah menyambung tali dari baju Kyuhyun dan Yesung, tali dilemparkan ke saberang jurang….

Syutttt…. Berhasil!  
>"Yei! Berhasil!" seru Yesung gembira.<p>

"Tunggu! Sekarang gimana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kita pake ikat pinggang ajah! Kayak main flying fox hehe" usul Ryeowook.

"Sip sip" Kyuhyun menyetujui.

5 menit kemudian…

Jurang terlihat sangat dalam, flying fox yang sanget mengerikan…

"Yakin nih?" seru Yesung panik, ialah yang mendapat giliran pertama.

Ryeowook mengeangguk.

"Kalau jatuh?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Ya… MATI!" seru Kyuhyun mengejek.

"Gak ma..AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Yesung yang punggungnya tiba-tiba didorong oleh Kyuhyun.

Nget nget, Yesung berhenti di tengah-tengah karena ikat pinggangnya tersangkut. #Waduh -.-#

"MAMA! PAPA! KAKEK! NENEK! BIBI! PAMAN!" karena saking takutnya ia menyebutkan semua anggota keluarganya. #Masihnya cuma mama ya? -.-#

"Tenang hyung!" perintah Wookie.

Syutt… Wookie meluncur dan mendorong Yesung dengan kakinya lalu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Akhirnya pun semua dapat menyebrangi jurang dengan selamat.

"Huft! Aku kira aku bakal mati…" kata Yesung lega dan lemas.

"Kalau jatuh sih hyung langsung hilang" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ayo lanjut!" ajak Ryeowook dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan sementara koper yang masih ada di seberang jurang mereka tinggalkan.

Setelah 5 jam berjalan, hari sudah hampir malam…

KRUYUKKKK! Perut ketiganya berbunyi.

"Laperrr…" gerutu Yesung.

"Mana hari udah mau gelap lagi…" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Mendingan sekarang kita bikin tempat berteduh ajah…" ajak Ryeowook lemas.

Setelah itu, jadilah sebuah hotel mewah yang dilengkapi fasilitas modern.

"Say me Yesung!" kata Yesung pamer akan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Kenyataannya: jadilah sebuah tempat teduh yang terbuat dari daun yang dibuat tidak sistematis karena miring sebelah dan penyangganya dari kayu yang terlihat akan patah hanya karena disentil.

"Jelek amat!" protes Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Yang penting jadi!" marah Yesung. Akhirnya terpaksa mereka berteduh disana setelah membuat api unggun.

"Sempit!" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Waduh! Atapnya sobek!" kaget Kyuhyun.

sshhh… hujan turun dan api unggun padam, serta tempat teduh yang atapnya bolong membuat ketiganya kehujanan.

Esoknya….

Muncul 3 sosok lelaki dengan kantong mata dan hidung yang pilek karena flu.

"Ada sungai gak di sekitar sini?" tanya Yesung.

"Kita cari yuk" ajak Kyuhyun.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh mereka pun menemukan sebuah sungai.

"Yei mandi!" seru Yesung yang menyeburkan diri ke sungai setelah melepaskan kemejanya.

"HIII! IKAN PIRANHAA!" Yesung berlari dikejar piranha, untungnya ia berhasil lolos dari kejaran piranha.

"Lagian hyung main nyemplung aja! Ini kan hutan Amazone hyung!" Ryeowook mengingatkan Yesung.

"Auwww!" seru Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowoom panik.

"Tadi ada laba-laba yang menggigiku…Sakittt!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Gimana nih hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Dulu aku pernah belajar tentang gigitan laba-laba amazone, cara menyebuhkannya adalah dengan mengambil tanaman yang bentuknya seperti laba-laba" jelas Yesung. #Soal tanaman itu karangan Author#  
>"Tapi dimana ?" tanya Ryeowook.<p>

"Biasanya ada di dasar jurang" jawab Yesung khawatir.

"mwo?" Ryeowook kaget sedangkan Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan.

"Kalau tidak korban akan mati dalam waktu 12 jam" sambung Yesung.

"Baiklah! Aku yang akan pergi mengambil tanaman itu!" jawab Ryeowook.

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun melarang.

"Jurang itu kan dalam!" sambung Kyuhyun. "Aduh!" Kyuhyun kembali kesakitan.

"Yesung hyung! Jaga Kyu!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Sip" Yesung tersenyum kepada Ryeowook dan dibalas oleh senyuman dari Ryeowook.

1,2,3 Ryeowook pun berlari meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun…

"Kyu bertahanlah…" kata Yesung kepada Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Ryeowook terus berlari…

Bruk! Ryeowook terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir.

"Aduh…" ringis Ryeowook kemudian ia kembali berlari.

Setelah 1 jam berlari dengan kaki yang terkilir sampailah ia di jurang yang pernah mereka lewati kemarin. Jurang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, sangat dalam.

'Demi Kyu' kata Ryeowook dalam hati kemudian menutup mata dan menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang.

Sementara itu di tempat Kyuhyun dan Yesung…

Grosakkk! Tiba-tiba 3 ekor serigala muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Bagaimana ini?

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kok ceritanya jadi sadis ya…

Author jadi deg-degan gimana kelanjutannya hehe

Mohon reviewnya yah… ^-^

Thx readers… :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Grosakkkk!" muncul tiga ekor serigala di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Hahahaha! Sekarang apa lagi sih!" Yesung tertawa padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menangis .

"Mana gak bisa kabur lagi! Kyu beban!" marahnya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menjadi kesal.

"Ya sudah! Tinggalin aku aja!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Mana bisa sih!" jawab Yesung. Mereka berdua malah bertengkar.

# Serigalanya gimana -.-#

Serigala berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berhenti bertengkar.

"Mama!" teriak Yesung takut.

BUAK! 1 serigala tumbang. Tertanya Kyuhyunlah yang memukulnya dengan kayu.

"Bodoh! Masa yang terluka nyelamatin yang sehat sih!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Aduh!" Kyuhyun terjatuh karena rasa sakit datang kembali.

"Kyu, ayo lawan! Jangan mati dulu!" kata Yesung panik. 2 serigala lainnya pun berlari ke arah Yesung dan... !(*^T!^%)%^&Ngek!%&Tsing!&))^&%%WBuak!^%!&%$!

5 menit kemudian…

Terlihat 3 ekor serigala yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Say me Yesung again" pamer Yesung.

Kenyataannya: Karena Yesung yang payah, akhir Kyuhyun terpaksa mengalahkan 3 ekor serigala itu sendirian. Setelah mengalahkan serigala-serigala itu ia pingsan.

[Ryeowook version] #Author sok inggris#

Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan Ryeowook masih terus terjatuh. Ryeowook sendiri pun mulai merasa mual. Setelah 10 menit kemudian terlihatlah bagian dasar jurang.

'Kalau jatuh apa gak mati pecah ya?' Ryeowook khawatir jasatnya tidak ditemukan karena telah pecah. #Mana di bawah jurang pula -.-#

Grosakk! Tubuh Ryeowook tersangkut di akar gantung raksasa.

"Auwww!" gerutu Ryeowook. Segera ia melepaskan diri dari akar gantung dan berjalan menyusuri dasar jurang. Tiba-tiba…

"Eh! Itu kan tanaman yang Yesung hyung bilang!" Ryeowook segera menghampiri tanaman yang berbentuk laba-laba tersebut dan memetiknya.

"Akhirnya… Kyu bisa sembuh deh" Ryeowook lega.

'Eh? Tunggu! Gimana caranya aku balik?' Ryeowook baru sadar bahwa ia turun tanpa melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu.

JRENGG! Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menemukan sebuah lift di dasar jurang. Ryeowook pun bingung mengapa bisa ada lift disana tapi karena keadaan sedang terjepit, ia segera menaiki lift tersebut.

Setelah ia sampai di atas jurang , ia segera berlari untuk kembali ke tempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

[Yesung and Kyuhyun version]

Kyuhyun pun telah tersadar dari pingsannya…

Kruyuueeeaakkk… Perut keduanya mengeluarkan bunyi aneh karena memang dari kemarin mereka belum memakan apapun.

"Sebentar ya Kyu! Aku cari makanan dulu!" seru Yesung dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Yesung berjalan ke sana kemari tetapi belum juga mendapatkan makanan, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Saat ia ingin kembali, ia melihat sebuah semak yang mempunyai banyak buah berwarna kuning. Walaupun mencurigkan, yang namanya lapar akan mengalahkan segalanya. Yesung pun memetik buah-buah berwarna kuning tersebut dan membawanya ke tempat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Udah ketemu nih!" Seru Yesung.

"Mana?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat karena Yesung membawa harta karun, yaitu makanan. Yesung pun segera meletakkan buah-buah tersebut di lantai.

"HIII! Hyung itu kan belatung!" jerit Kyuhyun sampai ngesot-sengot di tanah untuk menghindari belatung-belatung tersebut karena kakinya yang masih sakit akibat gigitan laba-laba.

"Hah? Bukannya itu buah?" tanya Yesung kaget. Karena keadaan Yesung yang sangat kelaparan, ia melihat belatung-belatung tersebut seperti buah yang segar. #Serem…#

Pletak! Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung dan memukul kepala Yesung agar ia sadar dari fatamorgananya.

"HIII! BELATUNG!" teriak Yesung yang baru sadar bahwa yang daritadi ia peluk dan dibawa lari adalah BELATUNG.

"Kalau hyung mau makan belatung sih boleh-boleh aja… Tapi jangan ajak-ajak orang dong!" protes Kyuhyun.

Srak! Ryeowook pun muncul setelah berlari cukup jauh.

"Hyung, Kyu! Aku udah dapat tanamannya nih!" seru Ryeowook gembira.

"Ayo Kyu dimakan!" perintah Yesung.

"Iya iya" jawab Kyuhyun.

HAP

Kyuhyun pun menelan tanaman itu dan seketika pula ia sembuh dan menjadi bugar kembali

"LOVE YOU WOOKIE!" teriak Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tidak usah ngesot-ngesot lagi.

"Cuih!" Ryeowook menangkis kata-kata Kyuhyun. #Rasain Kyu! khe khe…#

Angin pun bertiup…

"Wah! Anginnya enak banget!" seru Ryeowook.

Angin tiba-tiba bertambah kencang…

"Kok perasaan makin dingin ya?" tanya Yesung.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah helikopter di langit dan di dalamnya terlihat sesosok namja yang mereka kenal yaitu Leeteuk, ia sedang melambaikan tangan.

"TEUKIE HYUNG!" panggil ketiganya. Tangga pun diturunkan dari helikopter.

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

TV:"Super Junior KRY yang terdiri dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung telah kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Dan tanaman yang mereka bawa dari hutan amazone itu pun membawa keuntungan bagi mereka, karena tanaman tersebut terbukti mujarab menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit…"

Pets! TV dimatikan.

"Ah! Bosen beritanya ini melulu!" gerutu Yesung.

"Namanya juga berita hyung!" marah Ryeowook.

"Enakan juga main game…" seru Kyuhyun.

"Jelas lah! Jauh lebih enak daripada terdampar di hutan Amazone" jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh iya… Kenapa mereka bisa nemuin kita ya?" tanya Yesung.

"Katanya sih mereka denger kabar kalau pesawat yang kita tumpangi jatuh di hutan Amazone. Sebenarnya dari kemarin mereka sudah ingin mencari kita tapi karena cuaca sedang buruk jadinya pencarian ditunda deh…" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"HAHAHAHA!" ketiganya pun tertawa sampai puas.

END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selesai juga FF ini ^-^

Walaupun sebenarnya author masih ingin melanjutkannya hehe

Susah juga bikin cerita humor, huft

Tapi author senangnya bikin cerita humor #Aneh -.-#

Mohon reviewnya ya! Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir ^u^ Gomawo readers …

Update kilat kan?


End file.
